Yuri Hypnosis Hyjinks
by Thatyuriguy
Summary: A girl named gal travels around, using a Gardevoir to earn the love of every girl she meets. Reviews welcome. Any characters you wanna see here? Leave a suggestion!
1. Chapter 1

_I win!_

Gal laughed, her blond hair almost at her waist swaying slightly. It went well with the yellow jacket and skirt she wore.

_Time to try something._

Her opponent, a girl dressed in red by the name of May, laughed as well.

"Good match! That was fun. Your Gallade is-"

"Grace, use hypnosis."  
>"Wait, wha-"<p>

The creature locked eyes with May, a light radiating from it. May watched with growing interest.

"I'm not entirely sure...it..."

Her knees shook and turned to butter. Grace, befitting her name, dashed over and caught her, maintaining eye contact.

"Hm...what to do..."  
>Gal walked over with a look of interest. May's eyes were pink and unfocused.<p>

"Your clothes are extremely tight. You don't know why you wear them. You don't know what they are or how to remove them. The first person to help you do so has your undying love forever. Gotit, Grace?"  
>The Pokemon nodded, stroking the complacent May's hair.<p>

"Good girl."  
>She returned Grace to her pokeball with a smile. It had been her first Pokemon, and she'd been wondering about this since she discovered it had hypnosis. May blinked.<p>

"What just...?"  
>"You fell over. Are you okay?"<br>Feigning a look of concern, Gal helped May to her feet.

"I'm...fine...but!"  
>May clawed at her shirt.<p>

"Agh! This...thing...won't...!"  
>"Let me help you with that."<br>Gal reach over, pulling the shirt over May's head. Beneath was a set of breasts in a cyan bra. They were quite large. _exxxcellent._"Thank you, miss...!"  
>"Hardly. Call me Gal. How about I undress you all the way?"<br>"Really!? Great!"  
>Gal set to work, discarding everything. May was beautiful, from her azure eyes to her wonderful chest to her legs. Wonderful.<br>"Thank you, that was really bugging me."  
>Maybe hugged Gal, kissing her on the cheek.<p>

Gal smiled, though it was hardly trustworthy-looking. Not that May would notice.

"No problem."  
>She pushed up one of May's boobs. It had a wonderful feel to it, almost silklike in texture, nice and weighty. Gal kissed May on the lips, May retreating shyly.<p>

"May?"  
>"Yeah...?"<p>

Without asking the supposed question she'd set up she squeezed both of May's breasts. Her smile got bigger.  
>"Um, why do you enjoy that so much?"<br>"I like girls."  
>Gal kissed May's sternum.<p>

"You like it, right?"  
>"Well, it makes you happy, so yeah."<br>"Good."

She squeezed May's boobs together. May continued to blankly stare, looking certainly to approve f he situation but not like she knew why.


	2. Chapter 2

Gal smiled. Grace returned from the house, and was returned to her Pokeball. A confused Flannery left the house, ushering Gal and May in.

"Welcome, welcome."  
>She wore a confused expression...and clothes, but they wouldbn't be staying. Gal laughed inwardly, remembering the mischeivous seeds she'd sown.<p>

_Every time Gal snaps before and after a statement, you won't hear it but will obey it anyway, thinking it was your idea. If she starts a sentence with, "would you kindly", you'll hear it all and obey willingly. If she starts with "please", you will forget that part, remember the command, and perform it whether you want to or not._

Convoluted? Maybe. Fun? Hell yes.

"Um, I don't normally have people over. May's call was sudden..."  
>Gal smiled, snapping.<br>"May and I will undress now. Do not pay it mind and until I say otherwise, pretend we're still fully clothed." Gal snapped again, helping May get out of her clothes and then stripping herself. Flannery began cooking.

"So who's this?"  
>"Gal." May swooned.<br>"Heheh...okay. My names' Flannery."

Gal nodded. What to do first...an idea occurred to her. She snapped.

"Sit down and have May sit on your lap."  
>Gal snapped again.<p>

POV: Flannery

I realized I hadn't seen May in a while and discussion might be nice. Sitting down, I called her over. May obediantly sat in my lap. Gal seemed to be giving both of us a...really perverted stare. We both had all our clothes on, what the hell!?

"Hey, why the weird look?"  
>She just smiled. Her arm moved a few times and suddenly I felt really relaxed. Extremely. The stares were okay. Not worth fretting over. After all, May was in my lap.<p>

"Would you kindly allow May to undress you?"  
>Well, she did ask nicely. Sure, what the hell. May stood up, slipping her fingers under my shirt and lifting it off. She repeated the process with my undershirt, untied my bra, delightfully slid my pants off, and then finished. I felt...free.<p>

"Would you kindly make out with her?"  
>Not a bad idea. We locked tongues and, well, I spent a few minutes in heaven.<p>

"...Now reach under my skirt and massage."  
>Egh! Why would I...? Crap, my body was moving. I was already seated next to her...and doing as she asked. Egh, why was I...<p>

"It's funny cause you're already naked!"  
>I heard May behind me. Why was she so jovial about this?<p>

"You look angry."  
>"What's going on!?"<br>Her arm moved twice. Maybe this wasn't so bad. Gal was pretty, May liked her, she had nice breasts...

"Would you kindly come with me?"  
>What the hell, sure.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This whole Unova trip was actually turning out pretty awesome. Mainly because of this girl giving the tour. She was very pretty. A cute little smile, bright blue eyes with an alluring innocence to them, a glorious mane of brown hair, a nice figure, and short shorts to show off her toned legs. She was cheerfully talking about her friend, a trainer from around here.

"She's a little younger than me, and really naive, but she's a really strong trainer..."

This was getting good.

"Grace, Hyonosis."

"Huh?"

The girl whirled, looking for the Pokemon she must have been expecting me to be focused on. Instead she locked eyes with my Gardevoir, a dumb smile spreading across her face as her body relaxed and slid into a split. A little drool pooled in her mouth as anything regarding focus was erased by a gentle flood of pure bliss. Gal smiled.

"Leave her in a trance and have her obey me."

Gracce nodded, doing as such and retracting her influence.

"What is her name?"

"Rosa..."

A mischevious grin telegraphed Gal was plotting.

"The next time you see Rosa you will suddenly become infatuated with her and want to be her girlfriend."

"Okay...eeeeergh"

Hilda grabbed her head.

"What just happened...?"

Gal reached down, helping her new friend up with a look of feigned concern.

"Um, you okay?"

Hilda nodded yes, shaky.

"I think I just tripped. Let's go see Rosa."

Hilda took Gal, walking to the nearby town. They came across the other girl in the open. She had two curled, messy ponytails, one from each side of her head, and she had an even more innocent air to her than Hilda had. Her eyes were also sky blue, though she had a visor rather than Hilda's baseball cap and a blue shirt rather than a white one. A yellow pair of pants so frilly they were essentially a skirt (being short as hell helped) adorned her waist and a cute, pink little ribbon her neck.

(POV: Hilda)

So, there I was introducing two friends when suddenly I started feeling all hot and couldn't form a coherent sentence. All I could do was stare at Rosa's face thinking about how damn _pretty _it was and struggle not to squee at every noise that came out of her mouth. She had an cute voice, she was nice as hell, and everything she did somehow managed to be adorable, which made my task a little difficult. Really, the thought of just pulling her into a tight hug and cuddling with her for a few hours was hard enough not to act on, let alone dismiss completely enough to act normal. Luckily, my new buddy Gal stepped in.

"Uh...Hilda's been kinda off. Maybe she should get some water."

Rosa nodded, sprinting into the house. Gal gestured for Grace to follow and turned to me.

"You sick?"

"No...actually, I just...I never paid much attention to Rosa before. She's cute."

Gal nodded happily. Rosa was back before long, though, with water. She watched me drink it with a genuinely touching level of concern. Resisting the urge to show my gratitude by making out with her, I instead gave a simple "thanks."

"No problem."

She looked kind of nervous. She had the cutest way of showing concern, kinda trying to hide it but failing completely...hey, Gal was leaving. Weird.

"Hey, um, Hilda..."

She knelt down next to me, taking my hand in both of hers. A look of embarrassment covered her face which put what I assmue to be a stupid grin on mine. Her azure eyes uncertainly jumped around, contrasting the crimson of her face.

"I...uh...I've always looked up to you...heheh, I guess you know that..."  
>She laughed nervously. Her breathing was getting faster and her hair and chest heaved alluringly.<br>"Well...um..."

It was at that point I gave her a nice friendly glomp. All the worry was replaced with a sort of joking, startled excitement. The two of us were on the ground, her eyes locked with mine, her face inviting and her hair spread neatly along the ground. I put my head on her neck, giving the girl's body a nice squeeze to let it know how appreciated it was.  
>"I love you too."<p>

She began laughing with relief, the noise sweet to the ears and melodic in its sincerity. An unparalleled sense of happiness enveloped both of us, alone in our own little world with nothing but the other, bounded by the gentle caress of our partner's arms.


End file.
